


Stone Speak

by L_Esterel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Contemplation, Poetry, Sad?, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Esterel/pseuds/L_Esterel
Summary: Yuzu climbs ancient stairs and wonders.





	Stone Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Actually inspired by climbing the Duomo in Florence

What would the stone say  
If you listened to it?  
The well worn, ancient  
Rock face  
What would it say  
If you put your ear  
To its cold, tired mouth?

Would you hear  
Ancient heartbeats,  
Forgotten tales of heroes  
No less than Achilles?  
Lost love perhaps  
Or maybe the pain of separation  
And echoing footsteps of parting.

Maybe the stone  
Will remember happiness  
The eager footsteps  
Of a child racing after her mother.  
The laughter of friends  
On their way home.

Or would you hear  
Only the voices of the  
Tourists behind you;  
Their clicking cameras  
And heedless feet?


End file.
